You and Me
by Swain-Freshie
Summary: Summary:Songfic! Ten years after the Titans disbanded they meet at Robin's 27th birthday party. Will old feelings be reignited, or will old flames be extinguished? RobxStar! Fluffy!


You and Me

Summary: Ten years after the Titans disbanded they meet at Robin's 27th birthday party. Will old feelings be re-ignited, or will old flames be extinguished?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans and blah blah blah...You know the rest. -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh X'Hal." Starfire murmured. Ten long years had passed since the Teen Titans disbanded, since... Starfire shook her head, willing away the unwanted thoughts that were clouding her mind, and continued to brush her ruby red locks, a slight frown gracing her elegant features. Standing and smoothing the non-existant wrinkles out of her silky emerald dress she slipped on her silver pumps and spritzed on some perfume. Glancing at herself in the mirror she was pleased with the person standing before her; Starfire was no longer a lanky teenager, she had grown into a beautiful young woman.

Turning from the mirror she rushed down her home's winding staircase and grabbed her clutch. "Please let things go well tonight." She whispered, grabbing her coat and keys and heading out the front door.

Robin smoothed his unruly ebony locks nervously, tonight was his 27th birthday party he should be excited, right? Wrong. He was anxious and unfocused, all because of one person who haunted his thoughts on a daily basis. Starfire. Cyborg, who went by Victor now, walked over and patted him on the shoulder.

"Chill out Rob, things will be just fine. Don't sweat it." He said, hoping to calm the fidgity bird before him.

"I know, I know," Robin exclaimed, "I just can't stop thinking about her man. She was the girl of my dreams and I let her go, all because of one stupid arguement."

Victor nodded knowingly and turned to leave. Stopping with his hand on the door knob he turned and said "Tonight is your second chance man, don't let her get away this time."

Starfire parked her red mercedes in the large parking area and made her way up the front steps of Wayne Manor. Pulling out her compact mirror she touched up her lip gloss and fiddled with her bangs, nodding in approval she allowed Alfred to lead her into the large ballroom.

"Thank you." She whispered to the wisened butler. Her jade eyes scanned the large party room before finally resting on a tall, well built man with dark sunglasses and jet black hair. She looked skywards and took a deep breath before striding in his direction.

"Woah! Rob, check out who's coming your way." Victor whispered hurriedly.

Robin spun around only to meet a pair of emerald orbs. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "H-Hey Starfire, I'm glad that you could make it." He stammered out. She was stunning. She had curves in all the right places and her green dress accented her eyes perfectly.

"I am most pleased that you invited me, I have missed you all so." Starfire said, her voice unsually steady.

Robin turned back to Victor and BB and said "Looks like everyone's here. Shall we get this party started?"

The two nodded and wandered off to mingle and catch up with some old friends.

The night wore on and everyone was having a wonderful time. Robin had set it up so that the last song of the evening would be a slow song, he desperately wanted to dance with Starfire just one time. As the song started he wandered over to the bright eyed beauty.

"Would you like to dance?" He questioned, his cheeks tinged pink.

She nodded and smiled as he grabbed her delicate hand and led her to the center of the dance floor.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Robin wrapped his arms around her slender waist as she circled his arms around his neck. He bent his head down and softly sang the words of the song into her ear. They swayed softly as Starfire rested her head on his strong shoulder.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right  


Starfire gazed up into Robin's covered eyes and blinked away a tear. She glanced off to the side quickly, but not quickly enough. Robin placed his thumb and forefinger under her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"What's wrong Star?" He whispered, his face lined with worry.

"I have missed you so Robin, after that fight I was afraid that we would never see each other again. You are my very best friend and I...I love you..." She whispered, tears streaming slowly down her tanned face.

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive...

They were silent as the song ended. Robin and Starfire locked eyes and like a magnet, their lips were drawn together in a tender kiss.

"I love you Star..."Robin murmured into her hair.

The two continued to sway to a music that only they could hear.

Fin!

RR! Please, tell me what you liked, I know I have some spelling errors. I'll get them fixed ASAP!

-Swainfreshie 


End file.
